britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewoyday
Biology ''' It is likely they were a lot larger than humans, estimated be 8 to 9 feet tall based on the height of the surgical tables in the Primary Research Facility, reaching up to the Rhewins and Otteros chest. They are known to have an extremely long lifespan, which can last for several centuries or more. It was possible that is was augmented through the use of genetic engineering or if it was naturally long from birth. Many of the Data Hubs found in the Catacombs reveal the use of the word "seed" referring to the unborn form of a Precursor implies plant-like biology. It is possible that they are capable of some sort of telepathy, meaning they were considerably more psychologically developed than the common human. '''Description The Precursors were believed to be an extremely advanced race, capable of creating powerful military-based technology. They have such equipment as teleportation devices and super weapons capable of taking down large vessels, which means that they were much more psychologically developed than humans. They engage in the surreptitious study of less developed species, which is not as easily accepted in the galactic community other than rudimentary based scientific expeditions to off-world locations. Their architecture appears to be built with glyphs engraved in them, possibly for an aesthetic or functional purpose. They put thought in the comfort of their staff, often decorating the interior of their construction with embellishments. 'Known Members' The known ones on Britomartis to have names of meaning were Alpha, Beta, Vega, Antares, and Atlas. Most of their biographical information is hugely complex, but can be summarized based on what their occupations were. Alpha - Leader Beta - Secondary Leader Vega - Research Personnel / Biology Antares - Research Personnel / Geology Atlas - Research Personnel / Cartography Unidentified - Presumably had no name, but its information shows that it was a supporting member of geological research groups. Contact With Other Species The Precursors were known to have scavenged technology from other races, assimilating it into their own technology for the purpose of advancing. Most of the time, however, relics and artifacts from other races are usually put in display cases in Artifact Sanctuaries. Considering that a Mayan bow and arrow is kept within the Antechamber, it is likely that the Precursors had on influence on ancient Mayan iconography and architecture. They may even had an influence on the formations of ancient human religions and societies, pariculary the Incas and Aztecs. One of these artifacts, found in most of the facilities present on Britomartis, is of Precursor origin. The design and shape of it is crafted in a religious meaning, vines made of an unknown metal with ancient writing along it would imply a ceremonial purpose. These are often found kept within their own chambers, surrounded by several spires that produce a bright green aura that pulsates. Story Approximately 10,000,000 years ago, after arriving to Britomartis for routine expansion, they began installing the Enforcement Platform, Primary Research Facility, Primary Containment Facility, Gene Research Facility, Hydrothermal Plant, and a large Thermal Energy Generator in the Volcanic Lakes. Turning Britomartis into an outpost to assist them in their research, they began to gradually terraform some areas of Britomartis for a geological engineering experiment. See Storyline for more information. They were involved with the creation of the Ottero, which were a genetically engineered concoction for the sole purpose of the observation of evolutionary progress on Britomartis. After Precursor Presence Approximately 9,999,999 years ago, the Secondary Research Facility was evacuated after an underwater landslide buckled the anchoring systems and heavily damaged the foundation of the base. It now resides on the sea floor, stuck between two underwater mountain crevices. Since the facility was holding various diseases and chemicals in containment, the moon was put under temporary quarantine and the majority of the research personell evacuated, losing a large number of the staff during the ordeal. They had been dealing with many incidents during this time, such as the Flumen Virus threatening their species, including other alien races. They participated in a group effort to thwart the virus from killing of the population, by the use of obtaining a vaccine. Millions of years had passed, and sentients native to Britomartis have taken residence in the now abandoned research outpost. They have grown aware of the ancient structures, and formed a religion known as Estokarism, the universal name for the Precursors is Ewoyday.